Vocal Android : Beginnings
by Mr. 99
Summary: Chapter 2 : Defeated, Kaito salvages whatever that is left of his project and attempts to start over from scratch. However, Crypton Incorporated has a completely different approach on Kaito's seeemingly hopeless project...
1. Addendum

Writer's Addendum (SKIP THIS IF YOU LIKE)

* * *

Aye, it's quite regrettable that I've been pulled away from the writing desk for like, half a year or something? Look, I'm not here to provide some excuses for my sudden disappearance, because I have none… I admit that I've slacked off for quite a while now until someone from Facebook nudged me back into work Coincidentally, I've met that very person in the Comic Fiesta 2010 back in a week ago and boy, did I got a real serious scolding from a fellow writer as enjoyed an evening tea together… getting that sort of a treatment is not a sort of thing that usually happens to me, but I needed it.

First of all, I would like to say thank you to that person whom dragged my sorry butt back to this place, as well as reviving my hobby of writing.

Getting multiple chapters done within a few days was hard work. But still, the project is finally complete, and I will be launching them daily or less… if only the internet connection from my new rental home holds that is.

That is all, ladies and gentleman. Read on if you like, but I can't really guarantee that I can satisfy you (since I'm still a newbie at most) with the quality of my work… but I'd appreciated if you drop in a comment or review about improvements or something like that.

Right, enough with the babbling from a hapless fan writer – on with the story!

Disclaimer: Does a typical fan-boy like me look like a person who owns Vocaloid?


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

Len's POV

It has been days since we were separated from our father and mother, ever since the fateful letter reached our home's mailbox.

The letter was addressed to me, and my dear twin sister Rin; it was from the famous company named Crypton Incorporated, and we were specially summoned under governmental law. What have we done to be forcefully taken away from our parents? We have been on our best behavior; we were obedient, we excelled in our studies… we were virtually perfect, just as everyone in our village described us.

Maybe this was the only reason the corporation summoned us; they may have been finding people with talents similar to ours, regardless of age... I think. Only God knows what the corporation wants from us.

Nevertheless, Rin has been terribly ill lately during our travels; the heat from the desert sun is beginning to take its toll on her health. She wasn't much of an outdoor person… rather Rin preferred to stay with her family, and live a peaceful life in her hometown, and also to be cared and adored by everyone she knew. Above that, Rin liked singing and drama very much, and thus she developed a hobby of entertaining people using her beautiful voice, along with her newfound acting talents as well.

I on the other hand, missed my mother and father… though they don't pay as much attention to me compared to Rin. It's not like I'm desperate for their attention, but I do know that as their son, I have been given with the responsibilities of protecting Rin as her twin brother.

I must learn to be strong.

If I am a weak little boy, how am I supposed to protect Rin when the need arises?

Alas, the sudden disappearance of the desert sunlight woke Rin up from her short nap. Soon after the sun is no longer blazing us with its unforgiving heat, the bus entered a deep tunnel where it eventually came to a stop.

'_All passengers please fasten your seatbelts while the bus is being transferred to the main highway entrance.__ And kindly please wear your ID cards for the scanning procedure to avoid discrepancy."_

Tokyo, the land of technology and mass civilization… where will this letter lead us to in this rapidly growing city?


	3. Log 1 : Arrival

'_Guests identified as Kagamine Rin, and Kagamine Len. Good evening, Rin, Len.'_

'_Please be notified that you are needed to check out at the nearest security station if you wish to leave the current building. Crypton Incorporated would like to remind you that the corporation will not be responsible for any goods lost within the building's premises. _

_Also, we will take strict measures against those who would attempt to take away anything that isn't theirs. Please exercise caution with your personal belongings, as well as keeping your hands in your own pockets. Thank you, and have a nice day!'  


* * *

_

Rin's POV  
*******

Gosh, as if I wasn't surprised at how big the building's lobby is, I'm surprised to see that everything I have seen so far is operated mostly on computers.

The guy that was supposed to meet me and my brother isn't here yet, so I decided that we should try exploring the building to kill some time. Since this is our first time here, Len thought it would be a good idea to look around.

Not only the people here are as unfriendly as my mother have already mentioned beforehand, they rarely speak at all… the weirdest thing is that they would, stare at each other?

I mean, can't they speak or something?

'I got a bad feeling about this…' I snuck a whisper into Len's right ear soon after a four-eyed businessman lost interest in us and walked away. (He smiled at us for some strange reason…)

'Just stay with me, and we'll be alright.'

'I hope so… I don't feel too good.'

(Correlation: POV -offline-)

In the end, Rin and Len didn't find anything entertaining within the corporation's building. To them, it was clear that they didn't put much effort into interior decoration. The only thing that caught Rin's attention for a while was an oddly shaped statue made of marble placed on top of a fountain.

'I wonder what that statue represents for this company.' Len spoke out of his curiosity as he continued looking at the statue while Rin was about to walk away without him.

'I don't know. I mean… it doesn't even look like… something.' She felt strangely light-headed for a moment until Len noticed that something was wrong with his sister.

'You alright?' Len held both of his sister's shoulders to keep her steady. 'I think we should stop.'

'I'm alright.' Obviously she isn't, Len thought. Her face was paler than he remembered and she looked like she's going to pass out at any second.

'If you say so…'

(Later)

Eventually, they've found a resting spot at a built-in monorail station where Rin was convinced to sit down and take a break. Under her current condition, it won't be easy for Rin to pretend that she's not sick.

'Here, eat this.' Len took a small, yellow colored pill out of a small box and placed it onto his sister's palm.

'Is this medicine?' Much to Len's disbelief, Rin has a very uncanny ability of telling a medicine and a candy apart just by looking at them.

'Uh, yeah... but, it's orange flavored, it won't taste bitter.' At first, she hesitated at the sight of the suspicious pill. But soon after she knew that swallowing the pill is the only choice she had, Rin obediently did so without further delay. 'There you go… all better now.'

'Thank you, Len…' A moment after Len left Rin to fetch some water for her, one of the operating monorails arrived to the station.

When the automated doors opened, Rin saw no one coming out and assumed that the monorail was empty. She was proven wrong a few seconds later; in fact, there was someone onboard. From his appearance, he looked more like a bodyguard instead of a typical businessman.

'I believe you are Kagamine Rin.' The person spoke to Rin with a low accent as he approached her casually. 'Our boss is waiting for you onboard the monorail.'

'Uh… yeah?' Though she wasn't able to keep her eyes straight, she noticed that the man was right in front of her.

'But where is your twin brother, Kagamine Len?' He continued, ignoring Rin's sleepy behavior. 'Don't tell me you're lost?'

'No… he'sss, s-somewhere around here… I think.'

'Rin?' Coincidentally, Len returned just in time when Rin wished that her brother would come back to her side. 'What are you doing talking to a stranger?'

'It wasn't my fault Len, he talked to me first; now imprison him!'

'Excuse me?'

'I'm terribly sorry, sir. She's not feeling well.' He hastily apologized as soon as he found out that Rin has fallen asleep.

'I see. Well, shall we get onboard?' The person gestured his hand towards the monorail's gate. 'We can't keep the monorail and our boss waiting forever now can we?.'

* * *

Gee, A lot of re-writing here and there... looks like there's going to be a lot of work.

Logging off.

Writer's note: Who's four-eyed by the way? You'll figure it out, somehow.


	4. Log 2 : Trap

Writer's note: Onoes, I forgot their bithday OTL

/shot

* * *

_After the bodyguard introduced the Kagamine twins onto the monorail, the bodyguard signaled the impatient monorail operator to go. When the automatic doors close, the monorail slowly accelerated forward and picked up speed towards the next destination…_

_'Next station, Residential Area Block 6.'  
_

* * *

Len POV  
*******

So… where exactly is the person that is going to meet us?

Anyway, the cool air-conditioning inside the monorail should help Rin to feel better. To be honest, I'm more concerned about her health rather than meeting this stranger we are supposed to meet.

Speaking of which, the tall, dark person said that he should be here but where is he?

'Right here, Kagamine Len.' _Huh?_ 'I'm right in front of you.' Uh… wait, I'm not imagining voices now, or am I?

'Oh?' Great, don't tell me Rin had just passed her fever to me! 'Oops, pardon me.' Before I know what is going on, a person suddenly materialized in front of me. It's a… purple-haired Samurai?

'Now before you believe that I am a ghost, allow me to properly introduce myself… you can address me as Gakupo, while my full name is Kamui Gakupo.'

'Okay… Gakupo-senpai. Now uh, do you mind telling me whether you really are a ghost or not?'

'Of course not!' Well, you could have introduced yourself to us before we boarded the monorail… 'But anyway, I am known as Crypton Incorporated's Head Counselor… and I believe you are Kagamine Len, while your sister is Kagamine Rin. Is that correct?'

'Yes sir, but…' Before I can continue, Rin groaned to herself as she woke up during our conversation. 'Rin! You okay? Do you feel better now?'

'Nnn… not as, dizzy as before… arigato, Len-kun.'

'You know… both of you sound almost like each other… well, why that doesn't surprise me when both of you are twins?'

'Uh, pardon sir?'

'Never mind, just forget about it.' Now Gakupo-senpai is just getting weirder by every minute; first, he appeared out of nowhere, and now he's… uh, I don't know. 'Regardless, as a Head Counselor, allow me to welcome the both of you to Crypton Incorporated.'

'Thank you, Gakupo-senpai.'

'So the person's name is Gakupo huh?' Rin started after I thanked him. 'You know, it takes a lot of guts for a guy like you to leave your hair that long, let alone dyeing it purple.'

'R-Rin!'

'Never mind, Kagamine Len. I've met a lot of people whom commented negatively on my hair.' Luckily, Gakupo-senpai doesn't seem to be offended. 'Perhaps that's the reason why I stay out of people's sight… maybe I'll learn to be a ghost one day?'

'Whatever.'

'So… do you have any questions? Anything?' Gakupo-senpai continued after Rin lost her interests in talking with (insulting…?) him again.

'Actually, I do have one.'

'Go on.'

'What does Crypton Incoporated do? Why are we summoned here, by governmental order as a matter of fact?'

'Oh that.' He rubbed his chin a little after Gakupo-senpai placed his sword down (is that sword real?). 'Well, Our corporation does a lot of things… invention, improvisation, entertainment… let's just say Crypton Incorporated specializes in all fields of work, much like how a university trains students to become resourceful citizens of the country!'

'And?'

'Well… the funny thing is, we don't do the employing work. The government handles whoever comes in and out of our corporation. Strange isn't it?' So that explained the governmental summon; it's not Crypton Incorporated that wants us in, it's the government that wants us to work here…

'Still, the idea sounds quite absurd…'

'I couldn't agree more.'

(Correlation : POV -offline-)  
-

The monorail took about 15 minutes to reach the next destination. Rin and Len couldn't wait to get off the monorail so they could dismiss themselves from Gakupo's short lecture on corporation history.

'Ah, pity, pity… I was about to get to the exciting part.' Gakupo said to the twins after he exited the monorail. 'Never mind, I'll look forward on continuing the story after you have settled into your new home.'

'T-that's okay, Gakupo-senpai!' Clearly not wanting to hear another boring story from their Counselor, Rin and Len bid him farewell and hastily dismissed themselves.

'Hehe, kids nowadays.' Shrugging off the fact that he had been deserted, he gently turned around to board onto the next monorail that had just arrived. 'Kaito is going to spend a lot of time babysitting the two of them.'

(Later)

'I think he's not following us.' Len checked their surroundings to see whether a Samurai with purple pigtails was following them. Rin panted heavily as she sat on the bench, resting her legs after the twins sprinted away from their lecturer. 'You okay?'

'Better than ever… I needed the exercise anyway.'

'Don't talk like that, you still needed the rest.'

'Yeah…'

A short moment of rest later, the Kagamine twins decided that they should go back home to get some rest before exploring the city around their new home. As soon as they entered the nearest elevator they can find, Len pushed the button for the first floor

Seconds after the button was pressed, the doors closed together, allowing the elevator to descend downwards. The unusually quiet atmosphere inside the elevator slowly drained the twin's excitement as it continues to go downwards.

'Len… I'm worried about mom…' Rin said, leaning her body onto the cold steel wall.

'Don't worry Rin, I'm sure they're doing all right. Besides, they're the ones who should be worried about us.'

'No, not that kind of worry, Len… I'm, I'm having this bad feeling again… it's… as though as we'll never be able to see them again…'

One thing Len knows about his twin sister Rin is her unusually accurate predictions whenever she gets these 'bad feeling' moments. As much as Len tried not to believe in superstitions, something stirred inside him, effectively making him feel nervous.

Oddly enough, things have already started happening. When Len paid attention to the floor indicator, it clearly shows that they are at the first floor of the building but the elevator continued to descend. Apparently, Rin noticed this as well.

'Len, what… what's happening…? I'm scared…'

'Don't panic sis, don't panic…!' Already panicking as he is, he mashed the elevator's emergency button but to no avail. The elevator's descending speed slowly accelerates, all the while flustering the twins even more.

When Rin tried to sit down in a corner for the last attempt to calm down, she noticed that the air is getting denser. Upon realizing this, her mind starts to fog up again and drowsiness overcame her. 'L-Len…'

'Rin?' Len also noticed that the more he tried to move, the heavier his body becomes. Alas, it was his turn to collapse onto the ground when he couldn't even think straight anymore. 'Rin…?' Seeing her sister's empty, sky-blue eyes, his mind became even blurrier… 'I'm… sorry…'

* * *

Okay... now I'm having a bad feeling that I'm doing things wrong. Anybody see anything wrong in here, do try to drop a generous review or a PM and point them out. Thanks!

Logging off.


	5. Log 3 : Assassination

Did I mention I'm off during weekends? /shot

* * *

'_Listen… if plans change, I'll let you know ASAP.'_

'_What you're gonna do?'_

'_Nothing at the moment… in a few days, I'll see whether I can establish contact with the Head Counselor. Maybe he can give me some more details of this project. I'll drop by your office before then…'_

'_Okay but, do you think this is safe? I mean, sure… I know my way around the files but this is just… no, just no.'_

'_Patrick please, we're in this together now. It's either we'll die, or they die, understand?'_

_*silence*_

'_Patrick?'_

'…_Okay, I'll see what I can do; send the file now.'_

'_I knew I can count on you!'_

* * *

(New Orleans, 0014 hours)

Professor Patrick's POV  
******************

It's been three weeks ever since the development of CV-02… the fusion process didn't end up according to our minimum estimations fortunately. As people have said, two is better than one; instead of producing yet another female subject that can possibly rival the capabilities of CV-01 (in other words, Hatsune Miku), the biogenetic fusion produced a twin instead. One male and a female…

…Both were given life at the very same moment.

And soon enough, they both grew up to look just like each other. Well… almost, apart from the sex difference. Unfortunately, I was not granted with the honor of giving these children names… that job is entirely up to either the blue-haired CEO or the corporation President.

The boy's was 'Kagamine Len', and the girl's name was 'Kagamine Rin'. Pretty odd names, in my honest opinion… well, since the corporation's HQ is in Japan, and the President has a rich Japanese background and all that, it's not surprising that CV-02 (not to mention CV-01 as well) gets Japanese names.

A transport order was quickly issued after the check-ups on CV-02 were completed. It's not like the CEO or the President to rush things though; I wonder what's going on down there? Still, I was presented with the honor of being able to return to Crypton Inc.'s HQ building to further my research on CV-02. That did not motivate me to follow Rin and Len back to Japan however, rather I'm more intrigued with something else...

Doctor Edward, one of my trusted working associate informed me of the interesting information that CV-02's system files were actually modified from CV-01's system file. He certainly had me to help him investigating… at first, I couldn't believe CV-01's system file was lost ever since CV-01 went out of commission… and if Edward's information is true, it is not possible to create another system file that matches the capabilities of CV-01's unless you put approximately years of programming work into it… unless you copy the system file and modify it in some way so that the copied system file will not behave similarly to its predecessor.

Edward… are you trying to tell me that the Corporation is hiding something from us… trying to hide CV-01 from us or something like that?

Maybe I can trace CV-02's system files to track its source down… but unfortunately, I have yet to make any visual progress in decoding the program; the code was so heavily decrypted, only special key codes from high-ranking programmers can gain access to modify the system file. Nevertheless, I could see some odd patterns within the decryption just as Edward has already mentioned. None of these patterns normally make sense compared to the program that I've seen so far.

Still, I'm not about to call for help or to give up. Not yet anyway…

(Correlation : -POV offline-)

As Patrick feverishly typed commands and instructions to the computer using a keyboard, the coffee he made for himself half an hour ago is about to go out from below. He quickly left his workplace, walking carefully in the dark and headed towards the bathroom. The light flickered on after he flipped the switch open, and it was the time where he had to do a man's everyday business.

A few minutes later after Patrick entered the bathroom, someone knocked the bathroom door.

_Strange, I thought I locked the door…? _'Who's-who's there?'

'…Dr. Patrick?' A familiar voice passed through the door and reached Leon's ears. 'Dr. Patrick, is that you?'

'W-wait, it couldn't be you now… or are you? Impossible! H-how did you!'

'Target located… goodbye, Dr. Patrick.' A series of unknown whirring noises came through the door, causing Patrick to senselessly struggle on his seat. He tried his best to stand back up and crawl into the bath-tub for cover, but after Patrick heard something cocked outside the bathroom door, he knew what exactly is about to happen to him.

*Rapid gunfire* 'AARHH!'

There was a short moment of silence after the gunfire stopped. Behind the heavily damaged wooden door was a bloody mess, with Patrick lying motionless on the floor.

'Target eliminated. Mission accomplished.' Len's body shimmered for a bit and reappeared from thin air after he lowered his assault rifle. Rin followed suit, and took 'extra measures' to make sure that Professor Patrick is dead.

'Was that even necessary?' Len commented on Rin as she fired away at Patrick's dead body.

'He's a jerk anyway.' Her eyes glowed blood red, surging warning messages directly to Len. 'What about it?'

'Well done, my children. Return home now, quickly and quietly… before anyone notices you. When you reach home, I shall reward you handsomely.'

Len + Rin : Yes, Father.

'Well, shall we go?' Gently lowering his rifle, Len commanded it to disintegrate, and it obediently did so. 'I wonder why they don't provide silencers for this mission?' He added when noises began escalating from nearby windows.

'I don't know but, let's go anyway.' Rin quickly did the same and followed him out of the apartment room. Before they revealed themselves in the bright corridor just outside of the room, both of them quickly faded into thin air before a crowd of armed civilians came and investigate.

'_ETA to rendezvous point is 15 minutes. __We'll be back home in a few days, Father; see you soon. Zero two, over and out.'_

* * *

Mmm... no comments. And, no reviews so far? _

Regardless, logging off.


	6. Log 4 : Cover up

Oi, zero hits since last update? If I suck that much, you could have just told me instead of leaving quietly; you people are so cruel...

* * *

(POV -Offline-)

TOKYO TODAY (Issue 984, page 7, May 2nd 2014)

Crypton Inc. Leading Scientist Assassinated

As reported by a fellow journalist from New Orleans, leading scientist Professor Patrick was found brutally murdered in his apartment room's bathroom during midnight. Investigators were deployed to search the apartment building for clues leading to his merciless assassination. Earliest results indicate that the assailants used automatic weapons to carry out the hit, but members of the forensics department found no traces of empty bullet cartridges within the precinct.

'It is possible for an assault rifle to leave no empty bullet cartridges behind after it fires.' The leading investigator comments on their recent findings. 'If that's the case, we're dealing with someone who knows how to get their hands onto the latest military firearms and technology...'

Despite the fact that military officials denied any involvement with the black market, rumors began circulating on the streets and the web concerning the safety and reliability of law enforcement. Actions were taken by the government in hopes of finding the assailant. However, with no clues about the assailants' identity, capturing the criminal will be like finding a needle in a haystack.

(Continuing on page 10)

'The death of Professor Patrick is truly a great loss for the corporation. ' As quoted by CEO of Crypton Incorporated, Shion Kaito himself, he laments deeply for Patrick's recent passing. 'He has contributed the best of his efforts to pave the path of success for the corporation. And now that he's gone, work in the corporation has just become a whole lot more difficult for everyone.'

Although Kaito has made speculations that some unknown organization is after Crypton Incorporated, the CEO of the corporation denied further questions and immediately returned back to HQ. His secretary Megurine Luka however, was generous enough to stay and answer a few questions for us in his place. (Full interview printed on page 11)

Rumors that are pointing towards the government and Crypton Incorporated continued to rise as more and more media presses continued to gather at the corporation building, hoping to gain more insight on the background of the assassination and update them as soon as they could. But as a part of our respect for the corporation that has done so much for the community, we would like to give the professor a moment of silence, as well as leaving him a memento of honor for pledging the very best of his efforts in making our world a better place to live.

* * *

Kaito's POV  
*********

I'm glad the transfer was done without attracting too much attention on me... provided if the media press wasn't a big attention for me. Transferring Miku back to Japan in one piece was one heck of a job; keeping her hidden from the community while handling paparazzi groups and media attention around the corporation is something I can't usually handle.

If someone else besides Leon, Lola and I knew that Miku is still alive (well, barely…), someone out there is going to end up putting a bounty on her again for some reasons that I do not know.

Luckily, the Megalopolis hospital's staff is willing to give Miku a ward room at the top floor without making a record after Leon and I negotiated terms with them. I don't care how expensive it is (in terms of fee and bribery) or how long will the stay take, I'm willing to pay the price in order to keep Miku alive… or better yet, to wake her up from her coma using any means possible.

And the recent hit on Patrick isn't making the situation any better too; it could be those people who are going after Miku for all I know… but for now, I believe she will be safe here.

_'Incoming transmission.' _Now who would call me during my work hours?

'Connect.' I thought quietly to myself, sending a command prompt for my headphones to receive the call. 'Hello?'

_'Transmission lost.' _Ah, prank-callers eh? 'Trace transmission.'

_'Identifying caller… Caller identified as Kamui Gakupo.' _W-wait, the Head Counselor? Now why would he call me of all people? _'Incoming transmission.' _Gosh, this day is going to be busy. 'Connect.'

'_Master Kaito? I received a letter that is addressed to you. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to leave this letter in your bedroom.'_

'Alright, you'll do that. Disconnect.'

And now, to work… just sleep tight, Miku.

* * *

(Correlation : POV –offline-)

'_Look, you can't force people to do things against their own sub-ordinates!'_

'_Sign the contract, Head Counselor… that is all what you need to do. You know better than anyone what will happen if you do not sign the contract.'_

'_Wait, Professor Patrick's death…!'_

'_Please don't get the wrong impression; it was because of his death, I was also forced into doing this. Imagine the losses the corporation will further sustain if we keep CV-01 within our custody.'_

'_That is of no excuse, President! How can you blatantly state that it was because-'_

'_Silence! Do you dare question my decisions?'_

'…_no, President.'_

'_Then sign the contract. I will give you a few days off after this to rest your head and lie low for while… oh and, don't even bother telling that blue-haired baka; he won't be getting this situation anywhere towards the better.'_

'_President… why would you...'_

'_Sign-the-contract, Kamui Gakupo. Do not make me repeat the three words again.'_

'_Very well sir. But if I can sound my opinions on this matter rather than my complaints, then rest assured… even if I am pleased (which I am not) about this, there are bound to be others that are not.'_

* * *

If you have something your eyes do not like inside this fic, open your mouth and shout it out, don't keep it in there!

Bah, logging off.


	7. Log 5 : Nightmares

Ack, I gotta stop slacking off! Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate *chants*

Anyhow... response received Treyen. Story update, and a word of thanks to you!

* * *

'_C'mon dang it… can't this computer go any faster?' _*fast, frantic typing* _'…Don't you stop on me; c'mon… c'mon… c'mon!'_

_UPLOAD COMPLETE. '__Okay, it's done!'_

'_Zero two reporting. Mission accomplished – we are ready for exfiltration.'_

_*Rapid gunfire*_

'_Excellent. A helicopter will arrive to the rooftop within 10 minutes, prepare for extraction while the assault squad arrange a distraction for you.'_

'_Copy. Zero two out. Disconnect.'_

'_Okay, charges are set and I'm ready to go.'_

'_Alright, let's go home-' *gunshot*_

'_Rin?' Rin?'_

'_Game over, punk.' *gunshot*_

* * *

Len's POV  
********

Luckily, I was able to open both of my eyes quickly to put my horrible dream to an end.

Of all the nightmares, I've never had one that's about me getting killed.

But Rin... oh, Rin! Thank God she's still asleep besides me. It's scary enough to get killed in your nightmares, but… seeing Rin…

…what the heck am I thinking; it's just a nightmare, right?

After I managed to settle down, the first thing I wanted to do after I get out of bed is to get a shower. Hopefully, it will lighten things up before I start my first day with my sister in Crypton Incorporated.

As much as I'm concerned, the corporation really goes to a great measure of keeping us motivated with the corporation; from food to shelter (even this luxurious suite?), they covered almost all of the expenses that most commoners would handle in their lives.

It's not exactly a good thing actually. They even go as far as designing our uniforms for us and I have a feeling they have more in stock for us than the privileges we have received.

The corporation's designer sure has an odd sense of fashion; though the uniforms are based off from the recent modern clothing's trend, mines look more like a uniform from a high-school or something…

It does feel comfy when I wear it… do others wear these to work as well?

By the time I've finished dressing up for today's work, it was Rin's turn to wake up. Since we have about 2 hours before our training starts, I guess she can take as much time as she likes in the shower.

/***************/_  
(Incoming message!)  
/***************/_

"_As a member of Crypton Incorporated's VIP community, you will need to work twice as hard as a normal employee would do inside the corporation. The good news is, the VIP community is not imposed with a set of strict rules compared with the normal employees; as long as you can accumulate as least 30 work-hours in seven days and stay happy, you'll be fine._

_Regardless, I will need to assign you to your manager. As VIP members, they will also need a superior officer to guide you around the corporation. I have you and your twin sister's ID properly registered into our corporation, and the last thing both of you need to go through is an official designation ceremony._

_Meet me __at Crypton Inc.'s HQ building, floor 83._

_With regards,_

_Kamui Gakupo_

* * *

**Later that afternoon…  
**

(Correlation : Len's POV)

'Rin, can I ask you a question?'

'What is it, Len-kun?'

'Is it me, or are you're just being quiet lately?'

Rin wasn't sure how to answer this question. It was true that she hadn't been talking with me for the entire morning. Maybe it's because she still hasn't recovered from her fever yet.

'…Sorry.' I continued before Rin could speak. 'Maybe it was me that's being quiet…'

'No Len, I'm the one who's sorry. It's just… these terrible dreams; they just keep coming back every night when I go to sleep – dreams about explosions, gunshots, seeing strangers dying… all the terrible things!'

'H-huh…?'So Rin had the same dream as I do? But, she's missing out the last part… not that I wanted her to dream about that anyway. 'Wait, so that means…'

'I just keep having these nightmares for no good reason…'

'Oh… well, uh… sorry for asking.'

'That's okay, Len-kun.' She tried putting on a smile when she replied. 'I'm alright. Don't worry about me.'

'If you say so.'

As much as I admit it, I always feel better when I see her smile like that. It's a no wonder my mother says that she's a little angel if her smile can make people feel better like that.

*Ding* "_Floor 83, Employee & Faculty affairs department."  
_

'This is it. Are you ready, Rin?'

'Yeah, let's go!'

* * *

Mmm, yeah... I gotta admit it, I couldn't think of anything better to write for this log's ending. Blame my poor fiction writing skills T.T

Logging off.


	8. Log 6 : Replacements

Note: I hate cars. Seriously, I do. Drove one, and ended up in a hospital for about, 2 months? Geez, why do my family forces me to drive like it's fun to do it?

Anyhow, I'm back though my leg is still laggy. But with my hands, I'll go on for long, hopefully.

* * *

'_It says here that his office is… that way. __Come on, let's go.'_

* * *

(POV –offline-)

*Door-knocking*

'Come in.' Gakupo absently welcomed the visitor while he continued staring at the beautiful sight of Tokyo. Though he can hear the guest's heavy footsteps on the thick carpet floor, Gakupo woke up from his thoughts when something slammed the office desk.

When he rotated his chair around, he found an angry Kaito in front of him. _It's about time you showed up. _ 'You don't look pleased. What troubled you this time?' He calmly asked, being careful not to further provoke him in his current state.

'Don't try to be stupid.' Kaito gave Gakupo a furious stare as he impatiently tapped his finger on the letter he placed onto the table. 'Explain this.'

'This letter?'

'Yes. This.' He had to hold the paper up so that Gakupo can examine the letter properly. 'Why did you sign it?'

'Wha-? Oh that… well…' Clearly Gakupo has no excuse to feed Kaito's anger. Walls have ears, and he would not try to directly tell the CEO that the President coerced him into giving his signature.

'Answer me!' Kaito demanded, pressuring Gakupo into a silence. 'Okay then, try explaining how and why did you agree to send Miku back to the Research Department for disposal?'

'Mmm... Shion Kaito, as much as you're the CEO of this corporation, I find that you…'

'Listen. Miku is a 'human' and should be recognized and treated as one, NOT AS A TRASH!'

'Look,' Ignoring the fact that the CEO shouted at him, Gakupo continued in his effort to negotiate, to ease Kaito's wrath if possible. '...we hate throwing away useful tools and all that. In fact, I do have an explanation…'

'Then explain.' Kaito tried to pretend he didn't hear the word 'tool'.

'All right then, if you insist. Sit down.' Gakupo took a deep breath before he continued. 'Time moves on, and so do people. The corporation strives to look at more open opportunities to acquire revenue so that they can properly fund new projects and quickly finish them so that they can help in the development of the city, as well as improving the city's living standards for its citizens. As a CEO, you should know all this, right?'

The CEO remained silent in his seat. Apparently, Gakupo knows more on how to be a CEO than Kaito.

'The President has spoken to me a few days ago; he sees to your project as a lost cause, and seeks me to approve the discontinuation of the corporation's efforts and all other investments in that project. In other words, the corporation refuses to let you draw any further funding on that project in order to prevent losses sustained by your project.' The sentence was a dangerous one, Gakupo thought. He tried to make sure not to hint Kaito anything about the President's personal involvement with him, with this letter.

'She was attacked by a military-class attack helicopter…' Kaito recalled the painful moment where he continuously prayed for Miku to recover as he waited outside the operating theater. 'The project suffered attacks from outsiders, shouldn't that explain everything?'

'It is irrelevant, as the corporation President has stated. I tried using that to explain the project's constant failure, but it didn't help much. The President said that it was merely a result of project details leaked out, and he certainly is not pleased of your inefficacy.'

Ever since the day Miku was attacked, she now rests inside a containment unit. Even though her wounds were healed, the disappearance of her system file prevents her from waking up.

'I'm teribbly sorry, Kaito. She was a very talented girl; she could have helped us in so many ways, but there is no other way that I could convince the President to-'

'Stop.' The CEO raised his hand to gesture his words. 'You're right, I understand. Miku's dead. There's no point trying to revive a corpse.'

'Kaito please, don't get the wrong idea-'

'That's enough. I know you tried your best too…' This time, Kaito wasn't angry anymore. He knew that arguing further with the Head Counselor isn't going to help matters. 'You disagreed on this project from the beginning when I tried convincing you to help out. Until then, you were waiting for this chance to arrange a funeral for her… don't you see? You won, I lost.'

'Shion Kaito, can you please behave yourself? I signed that contract because the President was becoming impatient! If I hadn't signed that contract in your place, it would have been a cremation instead of a funeral!'

Defeated, Kaito didn't even bother to let Gakupo finish and retreated solemnly out of the office, carrying Miku's letter of disposal with him. Coincidentally, opening the office's doors revealed Rin and Len behind them.

'W-who are they?' Kaito asked Gakupo when he noticed that Rin and Len's uniform is significantly similar to Miku's.

'They are the corporation's new candidates Kaito. I'm supposed to be initializing their designation so that they may cooperate with you as… substitutes. Will you-'

'I see.' He responded quietly. 'I will be waiting in the lobby then.'

'Wait.' After Kaito left the office, it was Rin and Len's turn to enter the office to meet Gakupo.

'Good evening, Gakupo-sensei!' Both of them greeted with perfect unison and harmony.

'*sigh* No need for formalities, Rin, Len.' Gakupo isn't planning to tell them what had happened earlier regardless of whether they've eavesdropped. But for now, there are more important matters for him to do. 'Normally, that person should have stayed here to help with the initiation… but I believe I can do it on my own.'

Gakupo then pressed something on the desk's control panel, ordering the room's computer to move the dark purple curtains to cover the windows. As soon as the room went dark, squares of light appeared one by one on the wall. Each square displayed either a formally dressed man or woman sitting behind a desk, waiting eagerly for something. Some even had two or more person in it as well.

_They were computer screens. _Len thought as the noise slowly died down. He assumed that they are all somehow acquainted to Gakupo. 'What took you so long, Head Counselor?'

'I apologize for being tardy. Now get ready; the council will begin shortly.'

'Gentlemen.' A person, formally dressed just like everyone on the computer screen, slowly walked out of thin air in the middle of the office and greeted politely. This didn't surprise the twins however; they have already seen a similar feat performed by the Head Counselor.

'Mr. President!' Everyone in the computer screens including the Head Counselor stood up and greeted politely. Len and Rin quickly followed.

'Sir… may I present, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len?'

'Ah, so they are the new recruits I have seen a few days ago?' He then turned around towards the twin's direction. Rin instantly recognized the person's face when she saw him. _'Wait a minute, that guy the other day… he's the President?' _Rin thought to herself quietly when she remembered the 'four-eyed businessman' she met the other day.

'Yes sir. They will greatly help the corporation to recover from the recent losses it has suffered.'

'Good, good. I'll look forward to it… I have great expectations for all of you in the effort of placing and promoting Rin and Len's appearance in the media.'

'Thank you, Mr. President!'

'_Kaito… I hope the twins will help you to give me more time._' Without further delay, Gakupo began his presentation to the President and all of Crypton Incorporated's branch leaders.

* * *

No comments. Do try to drop a review if you see anything wrong here.

Logging off.


	9. Log 7 : Dead End

Note: I really gotta convince my mother that just because my legs aren't fully healed does not remove my freedom of using a computer.

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

(POV -offline-)

Despite the fact that Gakupo managed to get Kaito back to his line of work, Kaito still couldn't get over the fact that the corporation decided to throw away Miku without even telling him in the first place. At first, he blamed Gakupo for plotting this plan against him.

Kaito decided to read through the letter to see if he had missed out any important details. Upon noticing that Gakupo's signature on the bottom of the letter was done in black instead of purple, the Head Counselor's story was now a lot more believable for the CEO.

'The President is getting, huh…?' He muttered to himself, not knowing that Rin and Len could hear him clearly because of their new equipment. 'Miku…'

'Sir?' Len spoke to him when he heard Kaito talking to himself. 'Forgive me, but I didn't hear that clearly.'

'What?' While's Kaito is busy thinking things through, he had nearly forgotten that Rin and Len were on his limousine. 'Oh sorry, I was uh… talking to myself.'

'…are you even okay?' It was Rin's turn to speak. Len didn't know whether Rin meant that in a friendly or a cold way.

'Sometimes yes, sometimes no.' Kaito didn't seem to mind. Rin on the other hand, didn't know what he meant by that answer (not that she really cares anyway). 'Look kids, I'll take the both of you back to my home. Take some rest, dinner at 7.'

'At least try not to call us kids; we have names you know.'

'Whatever.' As much as Len dislike how Kaito reacts to his subordinates, he couldn't possibly imagine how Rin is taking this.

Looking towards the corner of the city, Len could see more and more clouds gathering above the city. 'It's about to rain soon.' He said, but apparently no one was interested in chit-chatting for time being.

* * *

**Shion Kaito's Mansion, 2 hours later…**

Kaito's POV  
*********

I have never thought that things would end up this way…

I thought that things would actually go my way again if I do it right… but everything I've done from the beginning was wrong.

What if… what if everything was meant to be wrong in the first place? Ever since she came to the corporation as a newbie… ever since she was assigned under my management…

…ever since she was assassinated on her first public stage performance.

If that's true, the world sure has weird ways of making things go wrong for me… for her.

And now… there is absolutely nothing that I can do to make things right again.

Miku… I'm sorry… I'm… so sorry… *thud* Huh?

S-someone's there… *thunderstrike* Wha… M-Miku?

'_Shion Kaito._' It was the girl whom tried to protect Miku. Two black pigtails, an eye-patch and a large overcoat… as much as I couldn't believe it, it's her.

The world's most wanted criminal, Black Rock Shooter. But yet if I remember correctly, she carried Miku to a hospital?

'W-what are you doing here?' Before I was able to grab something to defend myself, she was close enough to pin me into a nearby wall, rendering me completely helpless.

'What the xxxx are you trying to do to Miku!' She kept her voice low, in a very threatening manner as she pressed my face harder to the wall. This is not a movie scene, that's for sure; in other words, anything can happen when criminals get up close and violent. 'Why are you planning to dispose her?'

'It… it wasn't me. The Counselor signed the letter of disposal… hey wait, how did you know?'

'Screw that; how and why?' She softened up quite a bit, but it's not the time to make stupid moves.

'I-I don't know… but, one thing I do know is that, the corporation did not want to waste more money on her medical fee… not that they've whole-heartedly agree to spend a single yen to help me to begin with.'

'Argh! Idiots! Money wasting morons!' She released me and went off like a firecracker as soon as I've finished. I wasn't able to do anything but to watch her furiously pace around the room, leaving trails of rainwater all over the place. 'Where are they planning to dump her?' She spoke again when she turned her attention back to me again.

'One of the Bio-tech Research department buildings but I don't know which one; only the signer of the contract knows where she'll be scrapped and that is the corporation's Head Counselor. And no, you can't possibly reach him alone; it's a suicide mission!'

'Watch me.'

'_Kaito-sa__ma__!'_ That voice was Rin's… w-wait, don't come in yet! _'Can I come in?'_ Well technically, she barged in before I prevented her from doing so… chances are, Black Rock Shooter might just find a perfect blackmailing material.

Strangely enough, Rin doesn't seem to notice her. 'It's almost time for dinner, don't you think you should get ready?'

'Uh… yeah, yeah. I uh… I just need some refreshments before I go.'

Before I followed (?) Rin out of my bedroom, I looked behind to see whether Black Rock Shooter is hiding in a shadow or something. Strangely enough, she's no longer in the room… the balcony windows were closed, but the floor remains wet.

She must have left, I guess… on her merry way towards the Counselor most likely.

'_Kaito-sama, everyone's waiting!'_

'Coming!' Without further delay, I closed the door behind me and joined Rin and Len downstairs.

* * *

(Correlation: Mato's POV)

_That was a close one._

_So, the baka didn't plan to dispose Miku… it's kinda stupid to think that Kaito would have the guts to throw away someone that's more attached to him than anything else, but this will prove Rune wrong._

_'Sending audio evidence back to HQ, hope you're receiving this. Black Rock Shooter out.'_

_I sure hope he doesn't mind doing extra laundry this night. ___

* * *

Okay, I admit it. Calling Kaito with the 'sama' on it really seems to be out of the blue (no pun intended) for the story. But I can't think of anything better because it would be rude not to call him that way since Kaito is their superior and handler and all that...

Anyhow, logging off.__

P.S. : Bonus points for those who first guessed where Mato was hiding.


End file.
